Nadie como tú
by Eliih Him
Summary: Nunca había conocido a una persona que me complementará tanto como lo haces tú. Es una bendición y a la vez una maldición haberte conocido. Amo y odio como me haces sentir. ¿Por qué no puedo conocer a alguien que sea como tú pero que pueda corresponderme de la misma manera?


**¡Hola!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo esta historia es de mí propiedad;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidad;**

 **-Universo Alterno;**

 **-Sepan disculpar los posibles errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí le dejo.**

* * *

― ¡¿Cómo pude creer que pasaría algo más?! ― gritó frustrada la pelirroja cerrando fuertemente la puerta del departamento.

Tiró su bolso hacia donde estaban los sillones en la sala y no le importó derrumbarse en el suelo y ensuciar su hermoso vestido blanco.

― ¿Por qué permití que esto llegara tan lejos? ― le habló a la nada.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que anocheció hasta que vio la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por las puertas que daban al balcón.

Sintió como las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera detenerlas, aunque tampoco quería que se detuvieran. Tenía que llorar para liberarse de esa opresión que sentía en su pecho.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa para pensar que él sentía algo por ella?

No había nada que demostrara que ella era importante para él.

Si tan sólo no le hubiera insistido a Boomer para que le presente a su amigo, si tan sólo él no le hubiera llevado el apunte cuando seguía bromeando sobre conocerlo, si tan sólo no le hubiera escrito en cuanto Boomer le dio su número, si tan sólo no le hubiera seguido la corriente a sus insinuaciones, si tan sólo no lo hubiera conocido…

Pero no podía volver tiempo atrás.

¿Por qué él tenía que ser diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido?

Él era adorable, divertido, burlista, serio, responsable, un poco desconfiado y pervertido. O al menos eso es lo que él mostró. Tenía esa apariencia de chico malo pero que en realidad era adorable cuando lo conocías, como en los libros que había leído cuando era más joven. En ocasiones él era frío, serio y cortante, pero cuando le decía palabras cariñosas o simplemente ponía un emoticón que le mandaba un beso, ella sonreía como una idiota a su celular; le alegraba muchísimo esos pequeños detalles.

No sabía mucho de su vida, en realidad casi nada. No sabía sí tenía hermanos, si sus abuelos seguían vivos, como es su relación con sus padres o con toda su familia, a duras penas sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños. Él no le contaba mucho de su vida y a veces no quería preguntarle ciertos aspectos de su vida por temor a molestarlo o incomodarlo y, de hecho, tenía muchas preguntas. En cambio ella le había contado más de lo que debería haberle dicho.

Sus mejores amigas, Miyako y Kaoru, habían tratado de presentarles otros chicos, pero no podía salir con ninguno de ellos. Sí se proponía salir con alguno de ellos y éste se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, su recuerdo aparecía en su mente y se alejaba de su acompañante y se iba sin decir alguna palabra.

Por un momento, había pensado que él tenía el mismo problema que ella, que no podía salir con otras, pero como se había equivocado.

Esta tarde cuando se encontró con Boomer por casualidad, le había contado que él había estado saliendo con varias chicas pero que ninguna le duraba mucho como era usual en él. No pudo disimular su malestar cuando él le contaba, tuvo que inventar que se sentía cansada por estar preparándose para los exámenes finales. Aún veía un poco de duda en los ojos azules de su amigo, pero sabía que no le sacaría nada a menos que ella se lo contará.

Deambuló por varias partes de la ciudad, tratando de despejarse y que eso no le afectará pero no lo pudo evitar. Eso la decepcionó más de lo que había pensado y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le había demasiado cariño a pesar de que se conocían desde hace meses.

Supuestamente ellos sólo eran amigos con derechos, pero… pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

¡Ni siquiera se habían visto cara a cara! Toda esa especie de relación de íntimos amigos sólo era virtualmente, a través de Skype, Facebook y WhatsApp. Él vivía demasiado lejos de donde estaba ella. Aunque admitía que había llegado a soñar con él en varias ocasiones, todos esos sueños eran de la misma situación lo único que cambiaba era el contexto; él venía hasta donde ella estaba y le decía que no se separarían, y luego la llevaría hasta su casa y le haría todo lo que él le había dicho por Internet. No quería despertarse nunca de esos sueños.

Sabía que era casi imposible que si vieran, los separaban miles y miles de kilómetros, pero ella igual guardaba la esperanza de que algún día se vieran.

Había días en que quería decirle sobre esto, pero se arrepentía. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había querido escribir que se estaba enamorando de él de apoco, a pesar de que no lo conocía mucho, ella estaba dispuesta a conocerlo completamente, a enamorarse de sus virtudes y amarlo con todos sus defectos.

Escuchó como su celular sonaba dentro de su bolso. La leve melodía de una canción inundó el departamento. Era él. Le había puesto ese tomo para saber cuándo era él y cuando era otra persona.

Se levantó levemente y se acercó hasta los sillones. Tomó su bolso y lo sacó. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro al leer el mensaje.

" _¿Estás? ¿Lista para nuestra ronda de la noche? Así descansemos antes del madruguero."_

A veces pensaba que sólo eso le importaba, su físico y no la persona que era.

Suspiró. Ella sola provocó que él la viera así desde un principio, ahora no tendría que quejarse. Sintió la urgencia de decirle todo lo que se tenía guardado, pero se resistió.

En cambio le contesto:

" _¡Hola Brick bonito! No puedo ahora, he salido con unos amigos. Lo siento…"_

Salió de ahí y apagó el celular. Lo tiró al sofá y se fue a darse un baño para quitarse todo rastro de que estuvo llorando y de que perdió los estribos por unos momentos. Llamaría a sus mejores amigas para comer algo y ver algunas películas, esta noche se olvidaría de que Brick existe.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Primero, lo siento si no pudieron comprender esta pequeña historia. Si se quedaron con algunas dudas, dejen un review o un inbox. Les dejaría mi perfil personal, pero voy a alejarme de el por un tiempo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes porque los adoro!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


End file.
